To characterize the structure of epidermal tonofilaments isolated from bovine epidermis. Intact tonofilaments of bovine epidermis are extracted by homogenization of the tissue in sodium citrate buffer, pH 3, and purified by differential centrifugation. The structure of the tonofilaments is being probed by electron microscopy and x-ray diffraction.